1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat cushion, in particular for automobile vehicles, essentially made of an expanded synthetic plastic material, such a polyurethane foam or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cushion of this type is generally associated with a supporting frame formed by a metal grid which is pressed onto the lower face of the cushion or embedded in the expanded material thereof.
A cover of woven fabric or the like covers the upper face and the sides of the cushion and is fixed, usually stapled, to the frame, whether the latter is applied to the lower face of the cushion or embedded in the expanded material thereof (in which case parts of the frame are flush with the surface of the cushion and provide stapling points).
The lower face of the cushion is generally covered with a protective film (because the foam is mechanically weak) which is simply held between the frame and the cushion when the frame is external to the cushion or which is fixed with the cover to the parts of the frame provided for this purpose when the latter is embedded in the material of the cushion.
In all cases the protective film is not fixed directly to the cushion and can therefore move relative to it, becoming locally deformed and taking on a less than perfect esthetic appearance, giving the impression of defective manufacture. This is particularly important when the cushion forms the seat cushion of a folding automobile vehicle seat because the lower face of the cushion is substantially vertical and clearly visible when the seat is in the folded position, which is prejudicial to the brand image of the vehicle and its manufacturer.